


Jensen is smart and it's hot

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam 'verse, Jared sees Jensen completely in his geekish element, maybe explaining a complex theory to a scientific conference or a grad school class, and is really turned on seeing how clever his man really is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen is smart and it's hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for andycake.

Jared knows Jensen is smart.

But the thing is, Jensen isn't _smart_ that much. Sure, he's smart in an abstract way, but he never--he's different when he's around Jared, because Jared doesn't get stuff. Jensen has to treat him as a pretty much ignorant person, explaining everything, and Jared loves that he does it, but it's different.

The first time he goes to one of Jensen's lectures, it's kind of a revelation.

They've only been dating for a few weeks, and Jensen's getting better around Jared, but he's still kind of nervous and spastic, and it's adorable and Jared loves him for it, but it's really--it's new to see Jensen confident and in control. And, okay, whatever he's talking about? Jared gets absolutely none of it. But he probably wouldn't have been able to follow even if he had know the first thing about physics, because Jensen being all smart and competent is getting him hard.

Jared realizes that possibly Jensen is not the only freak in this relationship.


End file.
